High School Problems and First Loves
by ButterBlume97
Summary: Alec, Jace and Isabelle move to New York and enter a High School there, where they meet many interesting people... (AU)


**Hey,**

**I am a huge fan of The Mortal Instruments and I started writing a fanfic about it a few weeks ago.**

**I just thought that I would translate it and share it with you guys, too.**

**English is not my first language, so there might be mistakes. Please tell me if you find any, so that I can correct them.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

Maryse looked from one of her children to the other. Alec, Jace and Isabelle were standing in front of her impatiently, waiting to be free to go. It was their first day at a new school today and Alec at least wasn't fond of the idea of being late.

"Mum, can we go now, please," Isabelle asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"But do you really want to go to school like this? I don't know. I mean, look at your outfit…" Maryse looked at Isabelle's skirt that was clearly too short for a first-day-at-school and her tight shirt. Jace did the same. "I like it," he said.

Maryse apparently decided to ignore Jace' remark and continued with Alec's clothes. "Don't you have anything nice to wear?" she asked. "You can't go to school like this. Everyone will think that we cannot afford suitable clothes for you."

Alec looked down on his outfit. He was wearing a washed-out t-shirt that had probably been blue once and his usual jeans. It was the way he dressed every day. He didn't plan on changing this fact anytime soon.

"We don't have time for that right now, Mum," Isabelle snapped and opened the heavy oak door which lead outside. Their father was already in the car, waiting for them, with their brother Max in the back seat.

"Are you ready?" Robert Lightwood asked. "Let's go. Are you nervous?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Please stop, Daddy. Just get us to school, okay?"

In front of the school, they stepped out of the car. Isabelle may have closed the door with a bit more force than would have been necessary. "Tomorrow we are going to take the underground," she said. "Otherwise I am going to strangle Dad with my own hands."

It wasn't hard for Alec to imagine that situation. Dad had kept talking about how hard it was to be in a school and that they shouldn't be afraid. They would find new friends soon enough.

Alec doubted that the _friends_-part would happen for him. He had never had real friends. Before his family had adopted Jace, he had mostly spent time with his sister. After the adoption, Jace and him had become good friends. Well, sometimes Alec thought that it had only happened because they were kind of brothers. Otherwise Jace wouldn't even have recognized him. And Jace would never consider him anything else than a brother or a good friend.

But that was nothing Alec should be thinking of right now. Especially not on his in a new school, where everyone would be watching him, like Dad had said. For now, most of the students only seemed to be interested in Jace and Isabelle. Alec was glad not to be at the center of everyone's attention.

He had no doubt that this would change soon. Jace and Isabelle were lucky that they were both going to be juniors, so they would be in the same grade and maybe they even had some classes together. Alec would be a senior and he would be alone all of the time. His siblings may find it interesting, but Alec didn't like to be torn from the surrounding he knew. He didn't want to be here. The thought of the new school had frightened him for weeks before they even got here.

Dad had gotten a new job in New York City. That wasn't bad at all – at least not until Mum had decided to take the whole family and move in with their Uncle Hodge. Uncle Hodge had a house in Brooklyn. Alec had no idea how he could afford it because Hodge never really did anything that looked like work, but Alec preferred not to know about anything of it. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be back home in the UK and walk the familiar streets.

Alec tried to shake off all of the thoughts about home and about Uncle Hodge. He could ponder about that later. It was time for his first period, which was Biology. The day was already starting off great.

Clary was slowly walking next to Simon. They were on their way to the school from the subway station. Simon was talking about his band. They were looking for a new name. She couldn't even remember the old one. It had been something with Cowboys. Or they had already changed it again and it was something completely different.

"Are you even listening to me?" Simon asked.

"Um, no, not really. I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"I just asked you if you wanted to come to the rehearsal tonight. We are preparing some really cool new stuff. Or are you planning on doing anything else?"

Meanwhile, they had reached the front gates of the school. "No, I'd love to come," Clary said. Absently, she regarded the building that she hadn't seen for more than two months now. It was still gray and boring and it still reminded her of a prison. There was only one bright spot: Mr. Harvard, the teacher for the Arts, had decorated his windows again. The colorful flowers that had been there before had been replaced with strange black and white patterns.

Clary let her gaze move from the windows to the students who were standing around in front of the building. She could spot the new Freshmen at once, since they looked a bit lost and they were talking quietly. In contrast to that, the others were shouting loudly, greeting their friends and telling them about their summer.

Then she noticed a group of three students who seemed to be alone. There were two boys and a girl. The girl looked like the typical New-York-Girl: crazy outfit (a bit too revealing), perfectly styled hair, very pretty.

One of the boys just nudged her with his elbow, which made her laugh. The boy was very good-looking, too. Clary watched him running his hand over his blonde hair. He was talking to the other guy, who was not looking that special compared to the others. He was wearing normal clothes and he was seemingly uncomfortable.

They had to be new to this school because Clary had never seen them around. Well, that could be interesting.

"Clary? Clary!" Simon was waving his hand in front of Clary's face and pulled her away from her thoughts. "You didn't listen to me. Again! We should probably go inside, classes will start soon."

"I'm sorry," Clary said, for the second time that day and followed Simon to their first class, not without thinking of the new students. Would it be possible to get to know them?


End file.
